Songbird
by Slave to my Caprices
Summary: Warnings: disturbing content, major angst, dark, yaoi, violence and gore, murder; DON’T read if you can’t stomach these things!


Title: Songbird

Author: Suni

Pairing: 2+1? (Well if you want to see it at least.^^)

Rating: R

Feedback: pretty please (Sunyakiru@hotmail.com) 

Warnings: disturbing content, major angst, dark, yaoi, violence and gore, murder, DON'T read if you can't stomach these things

Notes: answer to an angst contest ( http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rainyday_contest/ )

Disclaimer: Nothing, beside that bad feeling in your stomach, belongs to me.

*******************

Sing bird, sing.

Sing for the living.

Sing for the fun.

Sing for the sunshine

and how everything began.

***

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 3.26 pm, June the 16th, AC 185]

The small boy stood at the only window of the white room and looked with a strange, curious obsession at the tiny songbird, which was sitting on a tree just before the window. His thick, brown bangs were damp with his sweat. He worked hard to free his hands and was all the while murmuring something under his breath.

His head shot up and his unnatural cold, blue eyes focussed on the young nurse, as she was carefully nearing him, to avoid upsetting him. She had been warned by the other nurses of the pretty boy in front of her, but she couldn't find anything threatening about the five-year-old, beside his unnerving stare, too hard for someone of his age.

Smiling gently, she approached him and asked with a soothing voice. "Do you like that bird? It sings a beautiful melody, doesn't it?"

She ignored his grunted response, because she was not sure if he had agreed with her or not, but kept on talking with the boy, while she washed him and changed his clothes. She had a hard time believing one of the others, who claimed, that he had broken her hand in several places and nearly her arm too. He didn't even look at her after the initial staring, but rather concentrated on the bird again.

Finished with her task she watched the poor boy, totally absorbed by his thoughts, again. "Heero? Would you like for me to open your window?"

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 10.43 am, May the 4th, AC 185]

Screams resounded through the large building and drowned out the steps of a doctor and three nurses, who were hurrying towards a room down the corridor. The four burst into room number 501 only to witness a shocking sight. A whimpering and screaming woman cowered beside the only other occupant of the room and tried frantically to loose the hand around her fingers, as blood was dripping from the digits. This other person, a boy of no more than five years, wore a calm, but serious look and proceeded to break the tormented hand without even a twitch to betray that he knew what he was doing.

The doctor was the first to recover from his shock and closed the gap between him and the other two. So near he could hear the boy mumbling without pause. "...have to kill...can't let loose again...have to kill...will harm others..." The doctor pried the hand of the child from his nurse and proceeded to talk with his patient, but to no avail. The boy only started to panic when he lost his victim, who was taken care of by the other nurses. He trashed furiously in the older man's arms, but collapsed, after the nurse injected the sedative.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 4.05 pm, June the 16th, AC 185]

The child slowly turned his gaze from the bird outside to the smiling nurse. With big, eager eyes he nodded, not once uttering a word. The friendly woman opened the window and left him alone, but not before sending him a last pitying look.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 1.37 pm, October the 23rd, AC 185]

"Heero. Heero look at me." The brown-haired boy heard the calm voice, but ignored the speaker completely. He was cowering in a corner of the rather small room, shaking from fear or from memory, which one was not clear. The therapist was nearly at the end with her knowledge. So far the boy hadn't answered one of her questions, hadn't even looked at her. She had one possible way left.

"Ne Heero, how about singing a song?"

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 4.10 pm, June the 16th, AC 185]

Smiling an eery smile, Heero pressed his head against the bars, his eyes never leaving the bird. He struggled with his jacket, but this new nurse hadn't tied it as tight as usual.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 11.59 am, January the 30th, AC 185]

"What is your name? My name is Dorry. What is your name? My name..." The old woman stood before the boy and repeated these two sentences over and over, but the boy just stared into space, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Right beside these two was a middle aged man, who was currently trying to eat his feet. He nearly succeeded.

Somewhere in a corner, a TV was blaring, entertaining five or six odd figures. The chaotic but peaceful scene was broken however, when the small boy launched himself at one of the others.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 4.27 pm, June the 16th, AC 185]

Snapping the cloth and some bones, Heero freed himself of the straight jacket. His arm fit comfortably through the bars when he reached out of the window towards the bird. The bird stopped in his song, startled by the child, and made ready to fly away, but the boy opened his small fist, revealing the food he had sampled at lunch. The small bird shook its feathers and hopped warily towards the outstretched hand.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 1.41 pm, October the 23rd, AC 185]

The small boy looked up at the therapist, a strange light in his eyes. It was at least an improvement. The woman started with a lovely nursery rhyme, but failed to notice a disturbing change in the boy's demeanor. It turned out to be fatal for her.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 2.38 pm, May the 4th, AC 185]

"He is dangerous! You saw what he did to Gatso-san. She will be lucky if she is able to use her hand again. And Randolf Langer! He was...oh god...You have to do something! Change his medication." The nurse was red-faced and shivering with anger. The young doctor faced with her wrath didn't really know what to do. "Change his medication!?! He's a five-year-old, for Christ's sake! Do you want me to change him into a vegetable? His _current medication is already too high for his metabolism. The only thing I can do, is to tuck him into a straight jacket."_

"Then do that!"

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 0.22 pm, January the 30th, AC 185]

The other patient stumbled back, the cute little boy hung from his neck. With a sickening crunch the bones broke and the older man fell to the ground. But the boy didn't stop. He bit, scratched and hit the dead man's face, chest and abdomen, until two nurses pried the bloodied child from his victim. The man was distorted by the boy's actions. His face was a gruesome sight and his chest and abdomen were covered with bloody bite-marks and bruises, but his mouth was still open for the next note to sing.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 4.31 pm, June the 16th, AC 185]

Small fingers closed suddenly around the tiny bird, but they didn't hurt it...yet.

Heero carried his catch over to his bed. His pristine sheets were already starting to turn red from his blood. The boy opened his hand just enough, so he could see the bird. It didn't sing anymore.

~~~flashback~~~

"Why don't you sing now, songbird?" The big man leered at the skimpy clothed woman, standing across the dimly lit room. The knife in his hand reflected the neon lights outside the window as he stalked over to his pray, but a sudden gasp caught his attention. A little kid had come into the bedroom and found his mother with a bad man. "Momma?" His thin voice was laden with fear as he ran into the room, towards his mother. He was stopped however by the man. A large hand gripped his tiny shoulders and the intruder was faced with large, terrified blue eyes. The knife traced his cheeks and the man bent down to talk with him. "You'll be a good boy and come with me. We're going to play a little game and who knows? If you answer correctly you might be allowed to go to your 'Momma'." The tiny boy flinched as he smelled the rotten stink of alcohol and bile on the man's breath and looked towards his mother with fear. "Do what he tells you to, Heero! Just do everything he tells you." The equally scared woman cried, but she didn't made any move towards her son.

~~~end~~~

Heero looked closely at the bird and sighted. "You shouldn't have done _it. Now it's too late to stop."_

~~~flashback~~~

"Do you like it when your Momma sings?" The boy nodded mutely, which seemed to enrage the man and he reached out to cut the woman's left thigh with his knife. "But it's all a lie! She makes you feel loved with her singing, but it isn't true!! She's just mocking us! She's just a songbird, out to catch us with our feelings!"

~~~end~~~

The hands closed tighter around the bird and it started to scream in fear, but the hands just pressed harder.

~~~flashback~~~

"How does it feel to be hurting?!" The woman was covered with slashes and loosing blood rapidly, she only whimpered now, having no longer the strength to scream like before. The man's eyes were gleaming with a mad light as he clutched the crying boy to his chest and alternated between whispering into his ear and stabbing his mother. "She has to die, or she will hurt others just like she did hurt me all that time. She's just a mocking songbird!"

~~~end~~~

With horrible sounds the bones finally gave way and the tiny body was crushed in his hands. Wit a morbid fascination he looked at the once living mess and then cleaned his hands on his pillow. It won't sing anymore.

~~~~~~~

[Earth, Northern Hemisphere, 11.48, February the 26th, AC 196]

The tapping noise filled the small room and was a now comforting sound to the long-haired pilot as he left the bathroom, still toweling his hair. Duo sat down on his bed and began to brush out his hair. Unconsciously he started to hum a song, sister Helen had always sung to him, when he was little. Soon he was softly singing the lyrics while braiding his hair. He was never aware of the disturbing, but for once not icy, stare of his comrade, who had stopped typing on his laptop.

~~~~~~~

[L-1, Fukoda-Hospital, 2.06 pm, October the 23rd, AC 185]

"You were a bad girl, such a bad girl. But you're just a mocking songbird, aren't you?" were the last word the therapist heard before everything went black. At least he talked now, didn't he?

***

Sing bird, sing for the dead, for soon there will be many to add...


End file.
